


You Can't Compel Me

by strange_danni



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_danni/pseuds/strange_danni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't compel me." </p>
<p>"I think we both know that I don't need to compel you." </p>
<p>Set some time in season 3 after Tyler left to try and break his sire bond to Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Compel Me

Caroline doesn’t really know what she’s doing there. She just needs to see him. Everything is so screwed up, especially her feelings for him. She doesn’t even know what those feelings are. She thought she hated him, but the way her skin tightens and a flush creeps onto her cheeks whenever he’s around indicates otherwise. She feels like she’s betraying Tyler. But Tyler isn’t here. He’s gone off to try and break his sire bond. Even more reason that she should hate Klaus. After all, it’s his fault they’re in this mess in the first place. It’s his fault that Tyler bit her and put her in danger. But he also saved her. How sick that she actually feels gratitude to him and a weird sort of affection, even though he’s the one who made her boyfriend bite her in the first place. But regardless of all this, she’s Tyler’s. She would never act on these feelings, if you can even call them that, that she has for Klaus. At least that’s what she tells herself. 

But that doesn’t explain why she’s standing in the middle of the foyer of the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus staring at her with a mixture of surprise and something that could possibly be construed as happiness on his face. 

“Not that I’m not delighted to see you, love, but what are you doing here?” 

Caroline gives a little shrug of her shoulders, a flush spreading across her cheeks from the “borrowed” blood she had consumed earlier. “Um, no particular reason. I, ah, just wanted to say hi,” she says awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. 

The smile on Klaus’s face broadens. “Oh, really? And that’s the only reason?”

Caroline shrugs again. “I just… wanted to see you.” Her voice drops almost to a whisper when she says the last bit. She’s embarrassed. She shouldn’t have come here. 

Klaus is grinning now and as Caroline finally meets his eyes, she sees an intensity there, a look in his eyes that no man has ever exhibited before when looking at her. Sure, guys stare at her all the time. She’s beautiful and most people of the opposite gender find her attractive, but this is different. He’s looking at her like he actually wants to consume her, body and soul. Almost like he would worship the ground she walks on, if she let him. Not even Tyler looked at her in that way. It’s intense. How has she never noticed this before? So naturally Caroline panics. 

She takes a step back. “I shouldn’t have come here. This was a mistake. I’m sorry.” She continues her retreat, knocking into a table and almost causing an expensive vase to topple over and smash. 

“Caroline, don’t leave.” A look of concern takes over Klaus’s features. He takes another step towards her. “Stay. Please.” 

Caroline holds up a hand, almost like she’s trying to ward him off. “No, I have to go.” She avoids his eyes. 

In a flash that even Caroline’s super vampire sight almost misses. Klaus is in front of her. A breath hitches in her throat as he grabs her wrist, preventing her from leaving. 

“Let me go,” Caroline says, hating the way her voice shakes. It feels like her skin is searing where he’s holding onto her. She feels his warm breath on her face and curses the heat that she feels flood to her centre. She hates that he has this effect on her. No, she won’t do this to Tyler. 

“Let me go,” she repeats, struggling to pull her arm free. She still won’t look him in the eye. 

“Look at me,” Klaus says, softly. 

When Caroline’s eyes stay averted, he grabs her chin and holds it there until her eyes meet his. She stops struggling, that flush still present on her cheeks. 

“I said, look at me,” he says, firmer this time. 

“I’m on vervain, you can’t compel me,” Caroline snaps, but her voice shakes, diminishing the effect it may have had otherwise.

“I think we both know that I don’t need to compel you, love,” Klaus says, a little smile playing on his lips. “And I think we both know what brought you here.” 

He rubs a thumb over her wrist and Caroline loses it. Before she even knows what’s happening, she’s crushing her body to his, lips immediately claiming his own. Klaus makes a little noise of surprise but immediately kisses her back, opening his mouth and granting her tongue access. 

Little sparks seem to ignite through Caroline’s body as Klaus kisses her, a moan escaping as his tongue licks at the roof of her mouth and across her teeth. Her arms snake around his neck and she presses herself closer to him, his warm body seeming to fit perfectly against her own. 

They speed upstairs, crashing back together when they reach his bedroom. She works at undoing his belt as he kisses along her neck, tongue running along the crook between her shoulder and neck. Another moan makes its way out of her and she places one leg between both of Klaus’s own, grinding up and revelling in the way he groans out her name, his eyes wide and pants escaping though his parted lips. 

They kiss messily as clothes are discarded and it isn’t long before Klaus has the blonde on her back on the mattress as he kisses there and her legs quiver where they’re placed either side of his head. Her fingers entwine in his hair and she shakes as her orgasm rips through her, her vision blacking out for a moment. Klaus licks her through it before he moves quickly to cover her body with his own as she begs him to “Please, fuck me. Please, Klaus.” 

He kisses her and then he’s inside her. He moves slowly at first but she just feels so good, that he can’t help quickening his thrusts as her legs squeeze his waist and she throws her head back in pleasure, his forehead pressed to her shoulder as he rocks into her over and over again. 

She calls out his name as he brings her to orgasm again, and he returns the favour a moment later, moaning out a sharp cry of “Caroline!” as he falls hard over that precarious cliff of pleasure. 

They lie side by side a moment later, panting as the sweat dries on their skin. It’s not long before they’re both asleep, Klaus pressed against the curve of her back, his (unnecessary but just habit by now) breath tickling the back of her neck. Everything is probably going to be messed up in the morning even more than it was before, but right now they’re together, and that’s enough for now.


End file.
